dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Life 0: The Deal with the Devils
Angels, Devils, Sacred Gears. You've heard that phrase before. And if you haven't, I would recommend you read the previous volume before you continue here. Though it was a shock to me, especially when I became directly involved in the world that existed behind paper and ink, I have grown used to the idea that the supernatural had become natural. I claimed to know more than I could have realistically applied, but several events proved otherwise. I was only human, and I continued to be human for longer than I really should have. I made mistakes that I had no power to undo, and I was already trapped by fate to walk this path forever. That's because I made a deal with the girl who had become my girlfriend. Life.0 Two weeks had past since I asked her to be my girlfriend. Or you could also say two weeks since she asked me to go out with her. I, Santouno Zenjirou, am human. I go to school with devils. I attend after school club with devils. I also perform . . . *ahem* 'extra circulatory activities' with devils. I am also going out, on dates, with a devil. . . . Oh, and there is also a fallen angel with us, but it kind of ruined the flow earlier, so let's get back to that some other time. Though the supernatural world has always existed, and until recently started to frighten me to the core, I have made the decision to stay within it rather than run from it. But, on my terms. I am still human, and only human. Despite the generous offer my girlfriend, Akane Naberius, offered to me. The ability to be reborn a devil. I refused. No, I put it down lightly. I wasn't ready to stop being human, and I wasn't ready to give up one life for another. So here we are. As of right now, I am currently on another date with her. Counting the first one we had, this makes it the fifth. May seem a bit fast to be spending five evenings with her within fourteen days of knowing her, but to be fair I nearly died twice in one day; Once before lunch, and another before midnight, so I think I am entitled to set the date whenever I can. Having spent so much time with both her and her peerage, my own knowledge of the mythological world was expanded. While I had become aware that all such mythologies existed, and even some legends were also true despite being trapped between historical and fictional settings, the Arthurian Legends from Britain, and Charlemagne's Paladins were all real people as well that tied into this expansive universe. But what was most intriguing to me was the relationships with the Abrahamic faiths, which is the combined Judeo-Christian-Islamic mythologies that all existed and were all true to their extents. The real shocker though, was that they were all right, but that they only really had the truth within their own limited ideals. Why no one is trying to correct this is beyond me, but it had something to do with faith or what Akane simply summed us "Angel-mumbo-jumbo-wibbily-wobbily-stuff". To be fair, it was a better description than what Sarakiel gave when he told me that "Heaven has large heads, but full so so many feathers", which I made the presumption he was describing them as being bird-brains if I'm perfectly honest. Enough with the stuff you already know, providing you did read the previous volume, let's get back to now then. . . . Finished# Category:Fanon Story